


Pretty Little Thing

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Mirror Sex, Voyeurism, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things





	Pretty Little Thing

You really shouldn’t be doing this. You really shouldn’t be peeping in on your dancestor but you can’t bring yourself to give a fuck. He’s promised you a date and you were going to make damn sure you got it. You’ve managed to break into his hive and now all you have to do is find his respiteblock. Maybe you’ll catch him doing something embarrassing, if you’re lucky.

You hear a small noise and follow it, assuming it’s his voice. You press an ear to the door you figure the noise is coming from and listen. You pick up on some heavy breathing and soft noises and you grin. You guess it wouldn’t hurt to just have a look see.

This… this was more than you bargained for. You’re met with the sight of your descendant kneeling before a full-sized mirror in a dress. His outfit is quite flattering if you do say so yourself. He’s wearing a lavender dress that’s form fitting around the torso and billows out into ruffled skirts, complete with a bright violet sash tied around his slim waist with a big bow on his back. Holy shit, he’s even wearing stockings, white with purple bows at the top.

Eridan is staring at himself in the mirror as he rocks back and forth on his knees. He’s got his hand hidden under the skirts of his dress and you watch the slight muscles in his arm strain as they twitch and jerk. You see his arm flex particularly hard and he fucking whines. You can’t help yourself, you have to be a part of this.

You crouch down and sneak up behind him, careful to stay directly behind him so as not to alert him to your presence. As soon as you’re close enough, you slide your arms around his waist and he jumps with a squeak.

"Don’t mind me, babe."

"Cro! Wwhat do you think you’re DOING!? Get out!"

"And miss out on this? I don’t think so. C’mon just keep going. You look avwfully hot in that dress while you play vwith yourself."

Eridan’s flush darkens at your words and you chuckle as you rest your chin on his shoulder. He eyes you suspiciously before turning away from you. It’s not like he can keep you from looking at his face with the mirror right in front of you. You reach down to pull the the ruffled skirts up, revealing violet-soaked laced panties with his bulge straining in the fabric and four fingers in his nook. You reach a hand under his dress and push his fingers deeper into his nook. He gasps and gives your reflection an incredulous look. You place a soft kiss to his ear-fin before whispering to him while you move his hand for him.

"You’re so lowvely in that dress. Such a pretty troll you are. I could gaze at you for days while you play with your little nook. You got four in there already, jegus chief. You vwant more? You vwant me to stretch that sweet nook of yours more?"

Eridan makes a high pitched noise that’s just a jumble of vowels and consonants. You take that as a “yes.” You move your hand away from his and bring it around so you can get to his nook from behind. You push a finger inside and Eridan groans as you stretch him further. His fingers start to move again and you move yours with the tempo he sets. 

"Cro! Oh fuck. CRO!"

"Y’like that?"

"Yes!"

"Vwant more?"

"YES!"

You squeeze two more fingers inside him and he whines as he rocks his hips down in time with both his and your fingers pumping inside him. You kiss down his neck and lick at his gills. You want him to cum. You want him to watch you watch him cum. You let go of the hem of his dress and make to stoke his bulge but his hand not buried in his nook slaps yours away. You give him a questioning look in the mirror and he struggles with his words to give you and explanation.

"Don’t… don’t touch my -FUCK- bulge. You’ll ruin it for… mmmnnh me."

Well you wouldn’t want to that. You finger him faster and he struggles to match the pace. He lifts his dress again only to capture the hem between his teeth. Fucking hell that’s hot. You get a clear view of your joined hands soaked and dripping with violet and you groan into his neck while you suck hickeys on his skin. 

"Cro more! Give me more! NOWW!"

Sheesh, the kid is so demanding. You comply anyway and slip a fourth finger inside him and pull back towards you on the walls. He screeches and shakes and you watch his face contort as he spills his material all over both your hands and ruins his panties. You breath out a few shit’s and holy fuck’s as his nook clenches so tight on your fingers that it’s nearly painful. Once he’s come down from his peak, panting and whining as you remove your fingers one at a time, you kiss his cheek and murmur to him.

"So, you gonna vwear this on our date?"

"Cro don’t you dare tell anybody about this!"

"I vwon’t… as long as you vwear this for me. You look so beautiful in it."

He blushes something fierce and you chuckle. You can’t wait for your date. Maybe you’ll take him up on it right after he’s done resting.


End file.
